Episode 6: Gastonia vs. Utahraptor
Plot The four Super Readers travel to the circus show in Oklahoma City while the warriors stage another dinosaur battles and the obstacles become more tougher than ever. Summary Gastonia * Meaning: After Gaston * Attribute: Earth * Time Period: 125 million years ago (Cretaceous) * Length: ' 7 meters (23 feet) * '''Weight: ' 3 tons (6,600 lbs) * 'Speed: ' 5 miles per hour (8 km/h) * '''Diet: Herbivore * Fact: Not an ankylosaur, but a nodosaur * Location: North America Utahraptor * Meaning: Utah thief * Attribute: Wind * Time Period: 125 million years ago (Cretaceous) * Length: 5 - 6 meters (16 - 20 feet) * Weight: 500 kilograms (1100 - 1760 pounds) * Speed: 25 miles per hour (40 km/h) * Diet: Carnivore * Bite Force: 1,000 lbs. * Fact: Biggest raptor ever with 35 cm sickle claw * Location: North America Statistics Reenactment Fight Transcript Chapter 1: 125 Million Years Ago (The episode begins as the logo forms in the night sky. Then, it cuts to a database where multiple villains are failing on various obstacles, plus the one that's knocking out the most.) * Varna: (voiceover) Welcome back to Raven: Dinosaurs Strike. It's time for Cleveland's Villain Killer. All of the redesigned obstacles are difficult, but it's the familiar Jump Hang that is causing the most heart-aching trouble for the criminals. No mater how high, how hard or how far they, jump, they just can't seem to get a grip. Chapter 2: Welcome To Oklahoma City! Chapter 3: Shoot To Kill Chapter 4: Start The Show! Chapter 5: Hand To Hand Combat Chapter 6: High Risk, High Wire Chapter 7: Building Shootout Chapter 8: A Bouncy Act * Wonder Red: Let me try that again. (She trips on the black supporters ans falls onto her knees on the trampoline.) * Ersca: Oh! Sha-na-na! * Wonder Red: Double drat. I wanted to perform on the trampoline, but all I can do is... (She opens her basket and the word comes out.) Chapter 9: Kaboom! Chapter 10: Swinging To The End Chapter 11: Raptor Chase Chapter 12: Who Will Win? Chapter 13: A Criminal's Downfall (As The Ratman reached for the rope, his right hand knocked the rope away. He tried to grab it with his left, but it was too late.) * Isaac Caldiero: Oh! The run is over! * Napat: (voiceover) The Ratman out early. A shocking fall for the super-villain. * Varna: (voiceover) Well, there's no way I would've expected The Ratman to go out on the second obstacle. Are you kidding me? (The 2004 logo slides from the right to the left and it shows a slow-motion replay, but it freezes when it shows the mistake before it plays again.) * Dr. Noah Kaufman: (voiceover) Look at it again. Great form on the silk, but when he went for the transition, his right hand knocked the rope out of line. And when he grabbed for it with his left, it wasn't where he thought it would be. * Brian Arnold: (voiceover) Even though, and he still looks good. Let's get back to Skiha on the Tire Swing. Category:2004 Category:Raven: Dinosaurs Strike Category:Episodes Category:Shocking Moments Category:Amazing Moments Category:"Sha-Na-Na!" Category:"Are you kidding me?"